1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to greeting cards and the like and more particularly comprises a novel greeting card that emits an odor when opened.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various novel greeting cards and the like have been developed. See, for example, Barker, U.S. Pat. No. 2,906,058; Mateo, U.S. Pat. No. 3,307,281; and Stonoga, U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,516. Additionally, various means have been developed for allowing controlled release of a fragrance or the like. See, for example, Weyenberg, U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,001 and Armstrong, U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,716. None of the above patents disclosure or suggest the present invention.